


Maybe Reunite together

by tigragrece



Series: Kara Adventures in Ishgard [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: This is not related to the first stories in the series they are all one shot and doesn't follow.This one is where WoL and Aymeric break up but they talk about their feelings about their break up and maybe back together





	Maybe Reunite together

**Author's Note:**

> The name Kara is the name of my character in FF14
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Aymeric and Kara had one break up because of the fact that they couldn't be together.  
She couldn't bear with maybe losing him and she hated this.  
It's would destroy her if he loses him too, so for keeping him safe, she have ended things with him.  
  
They were both miserable, she was still doing her job as savior of the world but she missed Ishgard and she missed him.  
  
Aymeric was in Gridania for a meeting with other leaders of the alliance  
  
"Maybe I will meet Kara today..." he had this thought  
  
Kara was in Gridania for some quest and for having more power about the healer job.  
They have see each other  
  
" Aymeric..."  
  
" Kara... "  
  
" What are you doing here? "she asked him she was surprised  
  
"I'm here for a meeting with the other leaders but maybe when it's finished we could talk each other?"  
  
"Yes maybe, I will wait for you"  
  
When he finished the meeting, he saw that Kara was waiting for him, she was sitting with her little panda and pet him.  
  
"I'm here" say Aymeric  
  
"I was waiting for you, we could go to my home," she said smiling  
  
"You have a home here?"   
  
"It's where I have begun here, even if I don't really know where I am from it's the city where all begun"   
  
They arrived at her home where she let off her armor and her weapon, the little panda was following Kara, she began to cook and also do tea.   
  
"Here some tea"   
  
"It's smell good," say Aymeric  
  
"Yeah it's one of my favorites, so you wanted to talk about something," she asked without looking at him  
  
"Kara... I Miss you so much, you know I can defend myself and I can help you, you won't lose me, we could be strong together"   
  
"I don't want to lose you Aymeric, you are my weakness if I I lose you it's would destroy me and I hate this" she was crying   
  
Her little panda knew something was wrong and was in the shoulder of Kara, she takes him and hugs him  
  
"Kara, you also my weakness I know that, but you could make it strong with maybe spell that can protect us with necklace, ring and I can protect you with my shield we could work as a team when we fight together. We can find a way. I'm sure we can find way I can't stop about this and I have do lots of research"  
  
"Aymeric..." she couldn't believe what he does for her, it's just proved to her that they were meant to be together because they were compatible.   
  
Kara got up from her chair and go search something "This... Is... For... You" she gave him a new shield  
  
"You made him?" he was shocked   
  
"Yes... You are not the only one who have do research it's one of all the things I have planned to do for you"   
  
He kisses her "My darling"   
  
"I still love you, I can't stop these feelings"   
  
"I love you too it's never ceased" they kiss  
  
They rest like this where they cuddle then they made love this night  
  
"Would you be back at Ishgard with me?" he asked  
  
"If you want and I still plan to give you other stuff," she said blushing  
  
She was blushing because she would give him a new earring, a new necklace and one ring for both of them.   
  
"You told me that one day you wish we could have a rest under the tree even if you were talking about you but I have maybe one idea"   
  
"Oh my love what it is?" he asks  
  
"You will see it tomorrow"   
  
The next day Kara take Aymeric at one little space   
  
"Oh, by the way, we will be at the calm, no enemy, nothing just us with tree, food, and river"   
  
"It's just perfect"   
  
They needed this little date between them for reuniting together


End file.
